


Chit-chat

by AgapantoBlu



Series: Short-fics from Agap's Schrödinger Tumblr [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Just Happy Foxes, Multi, This has been on my Tumblr for months, You all know I'm weak to chat-fics, also, chat fic, listen, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: Dan (Cap) has added you to “Foxxxes!”Dan (Cap) has added Andrew to “Foxxxes!”Dan (Cap): Say hello to the last foxes, guys!Unknown Number: Congratulations for joining the 21st century. Can I leave now?Dan (Cap): No.





	Chit-chat

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for liking shamelessly self-indulgent chat-fics, so there's that.

 

_**\-- Dan (Cap)** has added **Neil**  to “ **Foxxxes!** ” -- _   
_**\-- Dan (Cap)** has added **Andrew** to “ **Foxxxes!** ” -- _

**Dan (Cap):** Say hello to the last foxes, guys!

**Unknown Number:** Congratulations for joining the 21st century. Can I leave now?

**Dan (Cap):** No.

_**\-- Andrew** has left “ **Foxxxes!** ” -- _

\-- _**Dan (Cap)** has added **Andrew** to “ **Foxxxes!** ” --_

**Dan (Cap):** I know where’s your ice-cream stash, Minyard.  
 **Dan (Cap):** I’ll let Kevin get rid of it. 

**Andrew:** fuck you

**Matt:** Congratulations on upgrading from flip phones!

**Allison:** So, now that’s what we call Nicky throwing them out of the window?

**Nicky:** THAT’S NOT HOW IT WENT STOP TRYING TO GET ME KILLED REYNOLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kevin:** Practice in 1hr can we just skip this

**Nicky:** CAN WE JUST SKIP YOU?

**Renee:** Glad to have you both here, Neil, Andrew. I’m sure it will be helpful in the future.

**Unknown Number:** It will be a disaster, that’s what.  
 **Unknown Number:** Don’t you all start crying when Andrew’ll kill someone.

**Neil:** Who’s that

**Dan (Cap):** Who’s who?

**Neil: _@Unknown Number_** , this one

**Unknown Number:** It’s Aaron, you dipshit.

**Neil:** fuck you

**Renee:** Can we try to be nice?

**Nicky:** Wait, Neil, it’s been an year and you STILL HADN’T SAVED AARON’S NUMBER?  
 **Nicky:** See that’s why I like you. 

**Neil:** I still haven’t saved his number.  
 **Neil:** I don’t want his name in my phone.

**Unknown Number:** Fuck. You.

**Dan (Cap):** It’s the third “fuck you” of the day and it’s still four in the morning, I’m impressed.

 

***

 

**Matt:** Fukc it  
 **Matt:** Can someone explain to Neil that he doesn’t have to ALWAYS come back black and blue from holidays?!  
 **Matt:** Seriously I can only take so much!

**Kevin:** AGAIN?!

**Dan (Cap):** *sighs* On whose bad side did he get this time?

**Nicky:** 10$ say another gangster!

**Allison:** Demodé.  
 **Allison:** 20$ say the President of United States.

**Renee:** Is he okay? What happened?

**Kevin:** Can he play?

**Andrew:** I beat him.

**Matt: _@Andrew_** nah

**Unknown Number: _@Andrew_** You should.

**Dan (Cap): _@Andrew_** Unrealistic

**Renee:** We all know you’d never do that,  ** _@Andrew_**

**Allison:** We do?

**Renee:** Yes, **_@Allison_** :)

**Nicky:** Sorry  ** _@Andrew_** your imagine of dangerous criminal has been cracked forever  
 **Nicky:** Now you’re just another college student who smokes and smooches his bf on rooftops 

**Dan (Cap):** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE ROOFTOP IS OFF LIMITS?!

**Neil:** Oh for fuck’s sake!  
 **Neil:** I tripped on the sidewalk!  
 **Neil:** I barely have a bump on my forehead! 

**Nicky:** …  
 **Nicky:** So like…  
 **Nicky:** …a UNICORN?! 

\-- _**Andrew** removed **Nicky** from “ **Foxxxes!** ” --_

\-- **_Renee_** _added_ **_Nicky_** _to “ **Foxxxes!** ” --_

**Andrew:** I’ll remember this on the ring walker

**Renee:** :) 

**Matt:** Whatever!  
 **Matt: _@Kevin_** , where’s your stash of vodka? I need to get drunk.

**Unknown Number:** It’s four in the afternoon!

**Kevin:** KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY VODKA I BOUGHT THAT!

**Matt:** Never mind, found it.  
 **Matt:** Under the bed, **_@Kevin_** , seriously?  
 **Matt: _@Unknown Number_** you’re not my mother!

**Kevin:** DON’T YOU DARE!

**Allison:** So, we are all buying that story about the sidewalk?

**Nicky:** Nope!

**Neil:** It’s true!  
 **Neil:** I’m fine! 

**Nicky:** _|Neil <3: I’m fine!|_ aaaaand that’s the final proof

**Matt:** He’s lying

**Allison:** I only say:  
 **Allison:** the President

 

***

 

**Dan (Cap):** Coach sent me a text version of yesterday’s speech to rely to y’all

**Nicky:** lol  
 **Nicky:** How many swears did he put in there? 

**Dan (Cap):** “Tell the bunch of stinky mongrels to act human around the Trojans or I’ll get them all signed for such a long marathon that they’ll get to take pictures of China themselves.“  
 **Dan (Cap):** He held back, all considered. 

**Matt:** He’s getting soft

**Nicky:** He’s getting OLD

**Kevin:** You know he’s my father, right?

**Nicky:** Don’t worry **_@Kevin_**  
 **Nicky:** You were born old

**Allison:** Whatever, who cares, let’s get real  
 **Allison:** What are the bets for this foolishness? 

**Kevin:** TRAINING CAMP, REYNOLDS  
 **Kevin:** The Trojans are great team 

**Nicky:** Shit, **_@Allison_** , see what you’ve done? You set him off!

**Kevin:** and we have lots to learn from them  
 **Kevin:** so you should all take this as the opportunity it is  
 **Kevin:** and try to improve some! 

**Andrew:** i’m skipping practice

**Unknown Number:** Pick me up?

**Andrew: _@Unknown Numer_** , no

**Kevin:** NOBOYD’S SKIPPING!

**Matt: _@Kevin_** did you just…?

**Nicky:** HE DID!

**Kevin:** what? i did what?

**Matt:** _| ExyQueen: NOBOYD’S SKIPPING |_  
 **Matt:** noBOYD!!!  
 **Matt:** I knew you had it in you, **_@Kevin_**! 

**Neil:** can we just play exy?

**Andrew:** valjean is going to be there

**Renee: _@Andrew_** , you know that’s not his name…

**Neil:** change of plan, **_@Andrew_** , i’ll buy you ice-cream if you let me skip with you

**Andrew:** no

**Allison:** Do my eyes deceive me?  
 **Allison:** Did I just witness the monster denying something to Neil?  
 **Allison:** Let’s get drunk one last time guys, the world’s ending! 

**Nicky:** Screenshot for posterity!

**Andrew:** i’ll kill you

**Nicky:** me or Allison?

**Andrew:** both

**Nicky:** :(

**Kevin:** GET YOUR ASSES TO PRACTICE, ALL OF YOU, THE TROJANS WILL BE HERE IN A HOUS!

**Allison:** “IN A HOUS” uh uh, didn’t know they were moving in.

**Kevin:** Fuck you.

 

***

 

**Nicky:** _— sent a video—_  

**Matt:** I mean, it’s hilarious  
 **Matt:** but why

**Neil:** I don’t get it?

**Aaron:** Nicky locked Erik out but Erik had the ice-cream  
 **Aaron:** so Nicky threw a rope with a hook from their balcony and told him to send the ice-cream up  
 **Aaron:** Ten bucks say Andrew is going to buy a hook and some feet of rope right now

**Neil:** I’d let his ice-cream melt, he knows it  
 **Neil:** what I meant is  
 **Neil:** why did Nicky send a video of Erik complaining about it? 

**Nicky:** I’m so sorry!  
 **Nicky:** Nicholas stole my phone cover last night and didn’t tell me so I accidentally picked his phone this morning.  
 **Nicky:** I meant this as a joke to my parents so I sent it on the first “Family” group chat I found without checking.  
 **Nicky:** This is Erik, by the way. 

**Dan (Cap):** …  
 **Dan (Cap):** Nicky has us saved as “Family”?  
 **Dan (Cap):** How do I long-distance hug someone?

**Renee:** That’s really sweet of him <3 

**Matt:** Erik, tell Nicky I love him  
 **Matt:** Not even platonically, tell him I could kiss him right now  
 **Matt:** My man is too good for this world, too pure

**Aaron:** Nicky and pure cannot exist in the same sentence without a negation

**Allison:** lol he’s actually a sinnamon roll, we all know that  
 **Allison:** but a cute and lovely sinnamon roll 

**Andrew:** what did you do  
 **Andrew:** klose  
 **Andrew:** what the fuck did you do to him

**Matt:** uh, **_@Andrew_** , calm down a bit maybe?

**Nicky:** It’s fine, **_@Matt_** , really!  
 **Nicky:** _— sent a picture —_  
 **Nicky:** I was on ironing duty today and accidentally burned the paillette  
 **Nicky:** They were his favorite pants so he’s sulking now

**Allison:** “accidentally” he says, after burning “Juicy” off the ass of his bf’s pants

**Nicky:** Yes?  
 **Nicky:** I liked those jeans too?

**Aaron:** …  
 **Aaron:** You deserve each other. 

**Nicky:** Thank you!

**Aaron:** That wasn’t a compliment!

**Andrew:** not a compliment klose

**Aaron:** …

**You:** Did they just…?

**Allison:** Did we just witness the Twinyards actually going full twin-synch for once?

**Aaron:** We weren’t in synch!

**Andrew:** not in synch

**Aaron:** Are you fucking with me on purpose just to piss me off?

**Andrew:** fuck off aaron

**Dan (Cap):** OMG  
 **Dan (Cap):** That’s so cute, I can’t!

**Matt:** Nicky would cry if he could see you two now!

**Andrew:** fuck off boyd

**Aaron:** Fuck off Boyd!

**Neil:** …

 

***

 

_**\-- Private Chat** with **The Greatest Ass --** _

 

**Nicky:** — sent a screenshot —  
 **Nicky:** What do you say? 

**The Greatest Ass:** Erik, I presume?  
 **The Greatest Ass:** Why are you texting me a screen-shot from the group-chat?  
 **The Greatest Ass:** I’m in it too? 

**Nicky:** …  
 **Nicky:** Who is this? 

**The Greatest Ass:** Kevin Day  
 **The Greatest Ass:** What did he save me as? 

**Nicky:** I mean  
 **Nicky:** I want to get offended, but honestly  
 **Nicky:** SAME 

**The Greatest Ass:** ???  
 **The Greatest Ass:** Did Nicky let you back in?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr or Twitter @agapantoblu


End file.
